


Brothers

by No1DigiBakuFan



Series: Autistic Keith with Helpful Lance [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Christmas, F/M, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Interior Decorating, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Shiro tells Allura and Coran about the first time he met his little brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's Christmas Eve, here's double the updates.
> 
> Send in prompts please.

Shiro let out a breath, “Finally, we’re done.”

He climbed down from the ladder the same time as everyone else and they admired their handy work. The main halls had tinsel all along it and they’d set the lights to glow a certain color in a pattern; blue, yellow, green and red.

Allura smiled, “Good work, Paladins!”

Lance nodded, “Thanks Princess.” He turned his attention to Keith, “Hey, Keith.”

Keith walked over, “What is it, Lance?”

Lance smirked and pointed upwards.

Everyone looked to see Space Mistletoe (it looked just like the plant, only the berries were purple instead of white) hanging above their heads.

“What was that tradition associated with the plant?” Coran asked.

Allura’s face brightened, “I remember; you said two people caught under it had to kiss!”

Keith’s face burst into flames.

Hunk and Pidge were reduced to laughing stocks.

Lance’s grin grew more shit eating with every second, “Come on, Keith, you know the tradition.” He made some kissy faces, “Come give your boyfriend a kiss.”

Still blushing, Keith gave Lance a quick peck on the lips and turned his head away, blushing even more.

Hunk and Pidge were reduced to laughing on their knees and pounding the floor, then Hunk rolled onto his back to keep laughing.

Coran and Allura blinked and faced each other.

“I don’t understand why it’s so funny.” Allura stated.

Coran nodded in agreement, “Earthling traditions are rather peculiar.”

Shiro smiled, “It’s hilarious because Keith and Lance have been dating for a long time now and Keith still gets flustered over kissing him.”

Allura smiled at him, “I always wondered how you understood Keith so well. I am aware that you are adoptive brothers, but on Altea, it wasn’t exactly common for siblings to understand each other so well.”

Shiro turned to her, “Someone had to look after him. With my parents not exactly being the greatest, it was up to me.”

Coran hummed and pulled at his mustache, “Based on what Hunk has told me about human culture, raising Keith must’ve been difficult.”

Shiro shrugged, “I didn’t exactly raise him, he was 11 when he came to our house. I think I was more of a mentor than anything else.”

“Tell me Shiro, unless I’m overstepping my boundaries of course,” Allura requested, “how did your first meeting with Keith go?”

"I'd like to know." Coran chimed.

Shiro chuckled, “It was interesting to say the least.”

* * *

_ As the grown ups talked about paperwork and whatnot, Shiro ran over to where he saw all the other kids playing. There was a lot of them and they looked like they were having fun. _

_ All except that one. The little boy in the corner, not much younger than Shiro, sitting on his own. Everyone was ignoring him and he wasn’t looking at them; his head was in a book. _

“From where I was standing, I thought Keith was lonely and the other kids were ignoring him. So I did what any decent person would do.”

_ Shiro walked over, “Hey.” _

_ The boy didn’t look at him, “Hi.” _

_ “Can I sit here?” Shiro asked. _

_ The boy still didn’t look at him, “Whatever.” _

_ Shiro sat down next to the boy and took a look at the book in his hands. There were illustrations of planets, stars, the sun and a few other things. _

_ “Is that a book about space?” Shiro asked. _

_ The boy finally looked at him, defensive, “What’s it to you?” _

“He looked so angry and annoyed, but somehow it felt fake. Like he was wearing a mask, trying to hide his heart. So, I tried to give him the option of lifting it.”

_ Shiro smiled, “I like space, too.” _

_ The boy eased up a little, defensiveness morphing into caution, “Why do you feel the need to tell me this?” _

_ Shiro offered the boy a hand, “Because I wanna be friends. My name’s Shiro.” _

_ The boy looked at the hand in disgust, but gave it a quick and firm shake anyway, “Keith.” _

_ Shiro smiled anyway, “So, Keith. What do you think of space?” _

_ Keith’s smile brightened just a bit, “I think-” _

“We ended up talking for a long time about space, exploration and even got into a bit of conspiracy theories. It was amazing to see someone so passionate about things, it wasn’t something I saw very often.”

_ “Takashi!” His mother called. _

_ Shiro looked up to see his parents and the woman at the front desk walking towards them. _

_ “Oh.” Keith deflated and went back to how he was at the start, “Guess you gotta go now. They’re probably mad at me for something else I broke.” _

_ Shiro wanted to ask, but his father cut him to the punch, “Oh, good, you two have already met each other.” _

_ Shiro blinked, “What do you mean?” _

_ Keith raised an eyebrow. _

_ The reception woman smiled, “Takashi, this is your new autistic brother; Keith.” _

_ Keith exploded, “What?! You mean I’m-” _

_ She nodded, “You’re being adopted Keith. Isn’t that great?!” _

_ Keith stared at Shiro and his parents and sighed as if he were disappointed, “Yeah. Just perfect.” _

* * *

“...after that rather interesting introduction, it took a while for Keith to warm back up to me like he did when we talked about space. He and my parents never really got very close, but that was mostly because they never tried and he didn’t complain. Getting to know him helped me bond with him and I’m glad I got the chance to.” Shiro finished, “I couldn’t have asked for a better brother.”

Allura smiled and took his hand, “That’s a nice story.”

Shiro looked down at their fingers and threaded them together, “I’m glad it’s real.”

A cough.

The two of them turned their attention to Pidge, who pointed above them.

Keith was grinning the biggest grin ever as he held the stick.

Space Mistletoe was over their heads.

Shiro’s face burst into flames.

Now he knew how Keith felt.


End file.
